


Turn Me On

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, remote control device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: What better way to while away a night at work than with a remote controlled device in the hands of your lover?





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: toys

Lauren smiled to herself as she tapped buttons on her phone. It certainly didn’t look like the usual night at the Dal, the crowd was the usual mix of regulars and infrequent or new customers, not too crowded yet this early in the evening, and the noise levels somewhere above a murmur and below a dull roar, which suited Lauren’s purposes perfectly.

She had a seat at one of the corner tables with a direct line of sight to the bar where Bo was working, chatting with the regulars, mixing drinks, and doing a reasonably good job at pretending she wasn’t distracted. Luckily for Bo, any slip ups she might make are likely to go unnoticed because a coupe of Fae known for their long-standing friendly rivalry (or as friendly as such things between Fae can be) have a contentious dart game going on that has caught the attention of most of the room.

Lauren set her phone down on the table so she could pick up her drink and take a sip, her eyes focused on the bar, watching for a reaction. It takes a moment, then Bo twitches, a slight jerking of the hips and a sort of halting stiffness of her upper body as she makes a pretense of control.

Lauren smiles and takes another sip of her drink before setting it down, letting Bo stew for a minute or two before she picks up her phone and taps again, changing the settings.

She sees the slight relaxation in Bo’s body as the level of the vibration drops to the lowest setting, a quiet, steady buzz, and she waits for the moment when Bo realizes what a mistake that is, because the instant she sees Bo relax, she changes the setting to the highest possible, making Bo nearly double over, clutching at the bar for support.

The moment was perfectly timed because absolutely no one was looking over to see Bo’s antics, to question her about her health or offer words of concern, which they would surely feel if anyone had seen that and lacked the knowledge about the situation that Lauren did.

She saw Bo’s body tensing, tensing, tensing, and then the moment of release, whereupon she cut off the violations entirely, giving Bo a chance to catch her breath and straighten, color rushing to her face as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her odd behavior.

Lauren smirked, having been able to see everything from her position. Bo having an orgasm via remote controlled device while working was certainly not the most exciting thing that had happened behind the bar during business hours. Or on the bar either, she tacked on to that thought.

At a break in the darts game, there was a rush of customers getting refills on their drinks, talking smack with each other, and joking with Bo, who threw herself head on into the work, recovering from her moment with aplomb.

Good girl. And Lauren turned on the device again with a quick tap, on the lowest setting, enough to be felt, but not so much Bo would be unable to work around it if she tried. The grin she threw Lauren’s direction at the start of the sensation indicated that she was pleased with the change.

When the game started back up and the customers drifted away, Lauren tapped again setting the device to a pulse, letting the short bursts of intense vibration beat a steady staccato, a constant heartbeat of sex causing changes in blood flow, driving Bo to press her legs together to try to capture and intensify the feelings.

This orgasm built slower and wasn’t as dramatic when it finally arrived. It’s a moment that could have been missed by the unobservant, but Lauren was watching intently so she saw when Bo’s eyes closed and her hand touched the top of the bar to steady the swaying of her body, letting the sensations wash over her as she took steady, deep breaths.

Lauren didn’t turn the device off this time, simply taking it back to the lowest setting, letting the low vibrations keep Bo right on that edge, currently too low to get her back over it, but not so low she wasn’t close enough to sense the precipice to come.

It was maddening for Bo to experience and delightful for Lauren to watch.

The one time Bo tried to leave the bar and head towards Lauren’s table, Lauren instantly tapped the off button, stopping the device and Bo in their tracks. She raised her eyebrows and the phone meaningfully and Bo reluctantly went back behind the bar, flipping Lauren off as she went.

In reply, Lauren turned the device back on to the highest setting, counting to three as the full power of the vibrations shot through Bo, and then turned it back to the lowest setting, watching Bo writhe for an instant as the next orgasm she wanted came just a bit closer and then fell away, disappointment taking her for a moment before she turned and slowly stuck her tongue out at Lauren, part brat, part tease, as the tiny curl at the end before she withdrew it into her mouth along with the significant tilt of her head towards the stock room door made a promise of things to come, if only she could have what she wanted now.

Lauren accepted the offer of a bribe and changed the setting again, this time a rising pulse that started low and gradually built to full power where it held for a moment before dropping back to low and beginning to rise again.

It took several repetitions but Bo got there, following the pulse’s build with consummate timing, tightening and releasing muscles in her pelvis with each build and reset until she had her third orgasm, which caused her to sit heavily on the stool she kept behind the bar for slow periods.

Then Lauren turned off the vibrations, picking up her small bag and setting her empty drink glass on the end of the bar as she went past into the stock room to wait for Bo.

The regulars may not have noticed any of the build up to this moment, but they certainly understood it for the signal that it was, and knowing what was about to happen, they rushed the bar, determined to get refills on drinks before Bo took her break, aware that there was just no telling how long it might be.

That was fine with Lauren. She had more time to get ready for Bo’s arrival, and besides, she had two more toys fully charged and waiting in her bag.


End file.
